Latin name of the genus and species: The Latin name of the novel variety disclosed herein is Lomandra longifolia. 
Variety denomination: The inventive variety of Lomandra disclosed herein has been given the variety denomination xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of perennial Lomandra longifolia, which has been named xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99. Lomandra are a genus of ornamental grass-like plants. The variety xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 was discovered in a nursery in April 1998 in the state of New South Wales, Australia, during a routine inspection of large quantities of cultivated Lomandra longifolia xe2x80x98Katrinusxe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States; Australian Plant Breeders Rights Application No. 1997/168) production stock. xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 is believed to be an xe2x80x9coff typexe2x80x9d or sport (whole plant) of Lomandra longifolia xe2x80x98Katrinusxe2x80x99, due to its much finer leaf and compact size as compared with Lomandra longifolia xe2x80x98Katrinusxe2x80x99. The new variety xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 was first propagated asexually by division in August 1999 in the state of New South Wales, Australia, and has since been asexually propagated by division and tissue culture. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 has a compact habit and a narrow leaf forming an attractive ornamental grass-like plant, unlike its parent, which is characterized more as a strapy leaf plant.
An application for plant breeders"" rights with respect to xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office, and was first gazetted in August 2001 (under Application No. 2001/092).
xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 is a distinctive variety of Lomandra longifolia, which is characterized by its combination of color, compact growth habit, and fine narrow leaf blade as compared with other varieties of Lomandra longifolia. It is a short, rhizomatous plant forming a compact tussock (FIG. 8). The inventive xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 variety has a dwarf and more compact growth habit, and leaves which are finer and narrower, as compared with Lomandra longifolia xe2x80x98Katrinusxe2x80x99, Lomandra longifolia xe2x80x98Cassicaxe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States; Australian Plant Breeders Rights Application No. 1997/166), or common Lomandra longifolia. Lomandra longifolia xe2x80x98LM400xe2x80x99 (pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/626,680; Australian Plant Breeders Rights Application No. 2001/090) also has a fine, narrow leaf blade and compact growth habit; however, xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 may be distinguished from xe2x80x98LM400xe2x80x99 in that it has a greener leaf, a less spiky flower spike, and is more compact in habit than xe2x80x98LM400xe2x80x99. xe2x80x98LM300xe2x80x99 also exhibits cold tolerance with excellent color retention.